


Like Mother, Like Sons

by Canon_Is_Relative



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dialogue Heavy, Episode: s12e03 The Foundry, Family Drama, Family Feels, M/M, Missing Scene, Mom's back and I'm fucking my brother OMG, Sibling Incest, UST, omfg I love fucked-up-sam-and-dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8713900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canon_Is_Relative/pseuds/Canon_Is_Relative
Summary: This is a pair of missing scenes from 12.3 set just after Sam and Dean torch the grave, and then picking up just after the end of the episode: A look at one of Sam and Dean's first moments alone now that Dean, Sam, and Mary are all officially not-dead. "I’m worried about Mom, Dean. She’s trying to bury herself in hunting to avoid dealing.""Yeah, and how do you know that?""Years of personal experience!" Dean scoffed and looked away. Sam could read his expression in the inconstant light from the burning grave; wouldn’t have needed light at all. But still he ducked his head, trying to catch Dean’s eye. "I dunno, man. Like mother like sons."Dean shook his head. He kept on looking away but Sam could see that there was the start of a smile on his lips. He tossed Sam a shovel and they started filling in the small grave, finishing their work by starlight once the fires had gone out.





	

"Hey, Dean," Sam said, after Dean had stashed their gear and slammed the trunk.

"What?"

Sam was leaning against the back door on the driver’s side. He lifted his chin, smiling. "Come here."

Dean made a wide half-circle to get to his door without passing in easy reach of Sam. "We should get back."

Sam leaned over and snagged him by the collar of his shirt. "Come on. We can take a minute."

"Sammy, get – no, Sam."

Sam didn’t let go, but stopped trying to pull Dean closer. Dean didn’t push Sam off him, but his eyes were down and to the side, his body angled away from Sam’s.

"Dean…what?"

Dean let out a disbelieving snort, eyes darting to Sam and away, hand coming up to rub at his mouth. "We were just – you’re talking about Mom two seconds ago and now you wanna – no, Sam! Just…just no, okay?"

"That’s what –" Sam let go of Dean, slumped back against the car to stare at his brother. "Really?"

"Really what? Really, my mom – _our_ mother – is waiting for us and you wanna, you want to…to, what, to—"

"I wanted to maybe take a minute alone with you since we have it—"

"Come on, Sam—"

"You come on, Dean. So, what, this is suddenly different from…okay, yeah, all right." Sam reached both hands up to scrub through his hair, contemplating the stars overhead. "I get that it’s different, it feels different…not exactly like sneaking around when Dad’s passed out in the next room, huh." Sam was going to learn one of these days when to let well enough alone, he really was. He darted a glance at Dean after his terrible joke fell terribly flat, and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Get in the car, Sam."

When Sam was about fourteen he’d asked Dean why there were sometimes four-way stops in the middle of nowhere. Dean said that it was what politicians did after someone had died there, to, like, appease the family of whoever hadn’t known the rules of the road and got themselves splattered.

Sam hadn't thought about that for a long time, but when Dean coasted to a stop at the crossroads, high beams glaring off the stop sign with not another artificial light in sight, Sam remembered how for a long time he'd thought that what Dean told him was a truth from their world that had passed into the law of the everyday world.

"You know why, Sam. Don’t act like you don’t."

Sam reached for the dials and turned the A/C down. "I shouldn’t’ve mentioned Dad, I’m sorry."

Dean scrubbed both hands over his face, started speaking from behind his palms. "Well you may have got the brains in the family," Dean said, teeth flashing in the dark, "but that don’t mean you got the smarts."

"Jackass," Sam grinned, smacking Dean’s chest with the back of his hand.

Dean cuffed him on the back of his head. "Asshat."

"Hat…face?"

"Dude, weak." Dean ran his hands over the steering wheel, still not touching the accelerator.

"Dean, come on, what? What’s going on with you?"

Dean shook his head, cast his eyes up, over at Sam, back to squint out through the windshield. "Mom, dude. What she said, I can’t…she keeps talking about Dad, she said," Dean let out a breath through his nose, and Sam caught a glimpse of a smile before he was shaking his head. "She said, ‘He was such a great father’."

"Well," Sam said after a moment, "she would know."

"Right, yeah, some ‘great father,’ leaving his kids alone to—" Dean cut himself off, making an aborted gesture between the two of them.

"All right, stop, Dean. You can’t dredge all that stuff up again, all right? Not now, not when – it was different then, all right? We were—"

"So help me, Sammy, if you say ‘We were just kids’—"

"Well we were ‘just kids’ but that’s not what I was going to say."

"Yeah? What then?"

"Well what are you trying to – what, Dean, you’re saying – what _are_ you saying, that if Mom hadn’t – "

"I don’t freaking know what would have happened if Mom hadn’t – all right?" Dean turned to him, glaring.

"What," Sam laughed, shaking his head, "You’re not going to play the, ‘I saw that other life and I saw how happy and normal you were when you weren’t screwing your big brother’ card? That’s a first."

"Oh for—would you shut up, Sam?"

"And now I can’t even say it. Awesome." Sam threw up his hands, glaring at Dean for a moment before letting his palms slap against his thighs. "Heaven forbid I say the words out loud when the only people present are perfectly aware that Sam and Dean Winchester have been fucking for the past, what, fifteen years."

"Shut up," Dean repeated, slumping in his seat. "And it hasn’t been that long."

"No?" Sam asked, genuine curiosity stripping the rancor from his tone. "How long then?"

Dean looked over at him. "It’s been eleven years since I got you at school."

Sam groaned. "You’re splitting hairs, dude."

"What?" Dean bristled. "There’s a difference!"

"Between two brothers fooling around in a—"

"Two teenagers jerking off in a cabin in the middle of nowhere in the middle of winter, what else were we gonna do?"

Sam just gaped at Dean. "Dude – you were twenty-two."

"So?"

"Not a teenager."

"Jesus, talk about splitting hairs."

"'What else were we gonna do' – I dunno, maybe jerk off separately in the shower and pretend not to notice? You were getting me off, Dean, _you_."

"Whatever, dude, it was a million years ago, can we stop freaking talking about it?"

"Only a million if we’re counting our combined hell stints."

"That’s not funny."

"Not really, no."

Silence reigned in the car, even Baby’s usual let’s-get-going engine noises seemed muted.

"I’m not saying ‘never again,’ Sammy, I’m not," Dean said finally, his hands once gripping the steering wheel. "But I need…I need a minute, all right? To…to get used to…"

Dean trailed off, and Sam swallowed against a sudden, painful tightness in his throat. Forcing a smile felt necessary, despite that Dean wasn’t looking at him, probably couldn’t have seen him in the dark, anyway. "To get used to the fact that if you’d had Mom, you never would have wanted me?"

"Dude, that just sounds freakin’ sick."

"Well?" Sam looked over at his brother. "Explain it better, then."

Dean ran his hand over his mouth, dropped it to rest on his thigh. Then he reached for Sam in the dark, gripping the back of his neck and shaking him lightly. "We gotta get back."

\---

After the bunker door clanged shut behind their mom, Sam looked up at Dean with tears in his eyes.

"Come here," Dean said without looking at him. "Come here."

Sam stepped around the table and Dean grabbed him, hugged him like one of them had just come back from hell. Sam wrapped his arms around his brother, shrinking against him so that Dean could hold him like he was a little boy, his lips pressed against Dean’s neck.

"Come on," Dean growled, just roughshod need and demand in his voice. He walked Sam back two steps, pushed him up against the cold brick wall. "Come on, Sammy."

Sam got his hands on Dean’s face, pulled him in and kissed him.

"Would have been awkward if Mom forgot something and came back in," Dean said later, Sam sprawled across him with his head on Dean’s shoulder. It was the voice he’d used to joke about CPS and other near misses.

"She’ll be back," Sam said, mouthing the words against Dean’s naked skin.

"Hopefully not before I find my pants."

"Think I ripped ‘em," Sam mumbled, shifting to get a leg over Dean’s, starting to shiver as the cold from the stone floor began to seep up through the rug and into his sweat-sheened skin. "Sorry."

"Oh come on, are you kidding me? Those were new."

"I’ll sew ‘em up for you later."

"You will not, your stitches look like you learned from Frankenstein."

"I learned from you, jerk."

"All right," Dean said, pushing himself up and dislodging Sam. "That is officially enough reminiscing for the night. I’m going to bed."

Sam hunted around for his shirt, came up with Dean’s, and threw it at his head. Dean tugged on his boxers and found his jeans.

"Yours or mine?" Sam asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hm?" Dean looked up from inspecting his jeans to meet Sam’s eyes. "I’m going to mine."

Sam nodded, and looked down to deal with his own fly and belt buckle situation.

"Don’t look at me like that, Sam, come on. I just need—"

"A little time?" Sam chanced another look up at Dean, saw him looking back with such raw uncertainty that Sam looked away again as quick as if he’d been burned.

"Like mother like son," Dean murmured.

Sam nodded, pushed the hair out of his face, and turned to make his way alone down the hall to his bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't watch much of s11 but I did see the finale and since then ALL I have wanted is to see Dean torn up about his ~thing with Sam now that mom is back. If other people are writing this ppllllzzz link me, I just happened to see this episode the other day and couldn't resist.


End file.
